The present invention relates to a case for holding eyeglasses, and more specifically, to a folding eyeglass case.
Cases for holding eyelasses are generally known and include hard cases and soft cases. Methods for coupling the case to a belt, purse, briefcase or other surface are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,391 discloses a spectacle case having a clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,924 discloses an eyewear case having straps.
In many cases, an eyeglass case has been combined with other useful articles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 351,945 discloses a combined wallet and eyeglass case. U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,352 discloses a case for holding glasses and writing implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,208 discloses an eyeglass case including compartments for storing eyewear cleaning equipment and solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,072 discloses a combined eyeglass storage pouch and neckstrap tensioning device.
It remains desirable to have an eyeglass case which is mobile and easily able to be attached to one's belt or clothing, for example. It would be desirable to have an eyeglass case which could be rendered more compact when not in use for storing glasses. Further, it would be desirable to combine such an eyeglass case with other small belt or clothing attachable devices, for example, an electronic pager.